Breed-and-burn reactors utilize a high burn-up fuel cycle in order to reach equilibrium. During the high burn-up cycle, fuel elements of the traveling wave reactors experience high irradiation doses. The irradiation can cause irradiation creep and swelling, resulting in distortion and dimensional changes of the fuel elements. Distortion beyond design limits may result in the prevention of fuel shuffling. Additionally, thermal creep may be design limiting for fuel elements operating a high temperatures for extended periods.